writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Wonder and Nicki's Roleplaying Cave/This RP is a WIP
Incomplete ~ Rated R to be safe ---- Tristan: The only thing he registered waking up was the smell of fresh sheets. Not the light coming through the window, which, for whatever reason, hadn't been covered with the heavy curtains he'd bought from Swedish Hell aka IKEA barely a month ago, or the smell of food and coffee coming from somewhere outside his door, but the sheets. Tristan couldn't remember changing his bedding. Hell, he didn't even remember getting into bed and, judging by the constant ringing in his ears, he ought to be surprised he didn't have a killer migraine. The boy sat up groggily, missing his reflection in the mirror -- his hair was a mess, one might even call out it resemblance to a bird's nest, his eyes puffy and red -- reaching out blindly for his phone. 11 AM. Lovely. Skylar: The floor wasn't the comfiest part of Eros' Cabin but it was by far the largest. It was a plush, red coloured carpet with rare wine stains splattered over the previously perfect flooring. All Skylar really wanted to do was lie there in his own misery and perhaps sleep. Holden and Naomi had even been nice enough to bring his bedding out for him, albeit Naomi was a little hesitant at first. Skylar, however, was beginning to feel slightly....lonely. He went for his phone and decided to call Rhi over despite being slightly drunk-- well maybe slightly was an understatement as he ended up calling Tristan instead. "Uhhhhhh, H-h-heyyyyyy?" Tristan: After some contemplation, Tristan decided to blame the sheets on Lydia, a daughter of Thanatos he'd come to consider a friend, a weird friend from the 20s that spent almost a century in the Underworld, but a friend nonetheless, who cared enough to change his sheets and force him to shower and drink water and eat. He'd have to buy her a bottle of wine as thanks. Or steal one from Dionysus', at the very least. Generic phone ringing sucked him out of his thoughts, however, just as he put his smartphone back on his night table. He picked up without looking at the caller ID, covering half of his face with his palm. He was so tired. "Did whoever gave you this number forget to mention I don't talk business before lunch?" he drawled, not used to talking to Skylar on the phone and so not recognizing his voice, instead jumping to the conclusion that this was someone calling him for a deal. Skylar: A faint gasp can be heared from the other side of the line before a grumble follows it and a faint muttering of "Why are R and T so close together?" Skylar sighed gently before returning to the phone, "Sorry but I meant to call Rhi not you." He kept the phone up to his ear without hanging up, not because he necessarily wanted to speak to Tristian just because he was too lazy to hang up. After an awkward three second silence Skylar moved in his 'bed' making a faint rustling sound that traveled down the phone Tristan: His eyebrows disappearing under his mop of hair when he realized who was on the other end of the line, Tristan sat up once again. "Skylar," he says, the other boy's name half a statement, half a question. The two haven't talked, or even seen each other in a long time. Skylar: As Tristan mentioned his name he hummed in confirmation before he spoke again, "I suggest you hang up unless you plan on coming over which I doubt you are, and well I'm too lazy to hang up...." He reached out for the bottle of water beside him but he knocked it over so that it was just out of reach and groaned into himself. Tristan: '''Groaning, Tristan forced himself out of bed, into a pair of pajama pants, and out of his room, his phone still by his ear. In search of water at Apate's kitchen, he remembered that Skylar probably hasn't hung up yet. "Are you drunk, high, or both?" '''Skylar: A sharp sigh came from his throat as Tristan started talking again, "Just drunk---I think...." He trailed off, his head was beginning to collide with the pillow. Tristan: A sigh was his only response, as he filled a cup with water and downed it in one go. Skylar: He whined for attention, "Can you come over, or get Rhi to come over?" Tristan: He set his phone on the counter, after putting it on speaker. "And you can't do that on your on why?" he asked, searching through the kitchen drawers for some aspirin. Skylar: It snapped in his mind that indirectly hinting the fact he wanted Tristan over and not Rhi wasn't exactly working so he decided to just be honest about it, "Actually can you come over? I don't want to get a mouthful from Rhi for being like this." He reached out for the bottle of water, forgetting he knocked it over and made a disappointed grunt as he remembered what had happened. Tristan: He raises an eyebrow while waiting for the effervescent aspirin he managed to find to dissolve. "Can't resist my hot body, or are you just longing for my biting humour?" Skylar: He breathed down the phone for a while, debating his options, "Both." Tristan: "Be there in twenty," he replied with a chuckle. Hanging up, he downed his medicine and strolled back to his room to wash himself and get dressed. Skylar: He sighed as Tristan hung up and threw his phone down onto the floor before he pulled up the duvet cover surrounding him and decided to 'rest his eyes'. Tristan: Dressed in a battered electric blue sweater with several cigarette burnholes and a pair of jeans, fully equipped with what Dionysus kids patented and now sell as the Essential Bloody Mary Kit™, Tristan walks into Eros' cabin, not thirty minutes later. "You ordered biting sense of humour and irresistable body?" Skylar: He rose his head from the pillow on the floor looking around for a body to match the voice. "Oh so you came?" He checked his phone, "...Ten minutes late..." Tristan: After spotting Skylar and sending him a wink, the man walked into the kitcen to make their cocktails. Skylar: A quick sigh escaped his lips after hearing the cocktail shaker, "These better be good..." Tristan: He returned five minutes later with two perfectly executed Bloody Marys, complete with celery and smoked bacon. "Drink up," he said, setting one of the glasses on the coffee table, before sitting down on the floor next to Skylar, his back resting against the couch. Skylar: He almost vomited at the sight of the Bloody Marys, "Really? You know I hate Bloody Marys." He proceeded to drink it anyway. Tristan: "Nonsense, nobody hates Bloody Marys. They're faking it," he said, taking a bite of bacon. Skylar: He shrugged, taking another sip. "I don't really hate them per se, they're just not my favourite." Tristan: "No, see," he gulped down some of the delicious red liquid, licking his lips, "it's food and booze all in one. I'd call it genius, if it somehow had nicotine in it as well. You know, especially in the winter, it'd save me from the danger of getting frostbite when I go out for my morning smoke." Tristan couldn't smoke inside the cabin, not if he didn't want to get a shower in the form of fire alarm sprinklers. Skylar: He rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should see about getting a special smoking room or something. Might cut down on the number of fatalities in your cabin." He downed the rest of his glass and lay down again, pulling the duvet up to his chin. Tristan: "Oi, I only smoke around non-smokers if they're okay with it," he finished his drink and bit into his celery stick, resting his head against the couch arm, still tired. Skylar: He turned over to his side, looking up at Tristan, "Y'know I would invite you in but frankly I don't want to explain myself if Rhi just so happens to spontaneously come over or something." Tristan: He nodded, looking around for a pillow. "I can do friend....stuff....hanging out....things. Do you have any movies?" Skylar: He yawned, cuddling into his pillow, "I have Netflix, but that means walking to my room which I really want to do but that would require me getting up." Tristan: He sighs, "I mean, I did walk all the way to here because you wanted company." Category:NickiWilliams Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Active Camp Half-Blood Roleplays